


MAKE FAME, MUCH LOV

by esperance



Category: Naruto, Santa Clause (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esperance/pseuds/esperance
Summary: DONT READ I WAS FORCED ITS A FRIENDS BROTHERS WRITING IM DYING INSIDE





	

**Author's Note:**

> I REGRET VERY LITTLE OTHER THAN STEALING THIS

DARREN X SANTA

 

ONE DAY, DARREN WAS SAT IN HIS BED ROOM ALL ALONE.  
HE HAD NOT FELT THE TOUCH OF ANOTHER HUMAN FOR OVER A YEAR NOW. SHIT AND PISS WAS BUILDING IN THE CORNER OF HIS ROOM. SINCE WHEN DID PEOPLE HAVE TIME TO GO TOILET ANYWAY, WHEN YOU COULD BE PLAYING BORDERLANDS?  
WHEN HE FINALLY LEFT THE HOUSE FOR FOOD, HE SAW A STUFFED SANTA TOY. THEY FUCKED. THE END  
WHILE THEY WERE FUCKING, NARUTO SAW. HE WAS FILLED WITH ANGER. DARREN OFFERED HIM TO JOIN.  
THEY FUCKED MORE  
THE END#

**Author's Note:**

> ACTUALLY I REGRET A LOT  
> I PRAY THAT NO ONE EVER FINDS THIS  
> I WAS F 0RCED


End file.
